Star Wars Guardians
by Mmjohns
Summary: set in an AU this will follow the story of a pair of Jedi Guardians as the learn the ways of the force and explore the galaxy around them
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys and gals I know this isn't my usual TV related fare but I felt that since the new Star Wars was coming out I would write something since everything that was ever written before has become AU. That's not to say that I have stuck to the previous ideas at all, I wanted to do something Jedi related but found the movie info to be rather stiff so I changed a few things. In this relationships between Jedi aren't strictly forbidden but instead are heavily discouraged, where as a relationship between Jedi and non-Jedi still remains forbidden also I have added a new source of force sensitives to add a bit of personal flourish._**

 **** ** _As always I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments. Whilst this falls into the AU category I still feel I should say that I do not own any of the Star Wars characters of locations and only own that which you don't recognise, as such no copyright infringement is intended._**

The Jedi Temple can be an imposing sight for anyone, let alone someone fresh off the transport from the outer rim as I was, the bustling activity far beyond anything I had ever seen before. After a moment of awe at the structure before me I walk through the grand doors of the hangar following the younglings as they made their way to the grand audience chamber. When we arrive we find a small green alien standing before us, his hands resting lightly on a staff and his lightsaber at his belt

"Good to meet you it is, Welcome to the Jedi temple, Master Yoda I am, your instructor I will be."

He then proceeds to give a speech about the interconnectivity of the force, about how it flows through all living things and binds us to the universe around us. When we leave the auditorium I follow the younglings when I hear a group of three call out

"Hey look at that one, a little big to be a youngling aren't you, Boy".

And it was true my people were special to the Jedi order, born in the time of the old republic my planet was settled by a small number of Jedi masters who had seen enough fighting and wished only peace. The majority of our population was force sensitive, we were trained since birth to control it much as the Jedi were, it was for that reason that the Jedi council decided to allow people from our world to enter the Jedi academy at the beginning of our 16th year, that we may be apprenticed to a Jedi master and be taught the Jedi ways.

"Hey, Boy, you don't belong here" one of them calls

When I ignore him he yells "Well maybe this will get your attention" and uses the force to levitate me.

Looking around I spy a number of Jedi watching this happen including a small human woman who almost seems to be laughing, quickly becoming tired of being 3 meters up in the air, I turn to the group of adepts and say "Please stop that and put me down"

"No, I don't think so" one of them sneers "You don't belong here, you`re too old, so why don't you try and make us stop"

"Please, release me" I ask again

"What part of no, don't you understand" sneers another

I reach within myself to the force drawing strength from it and connecting myself to the force around me, using the energy that comes from everyone around me and pulling it to myself. As I do so others begin to turn to watch as I slowly begin to glow with the force energy I have drawn within. Then using some of this power I give the sneering adepts a slight push causing them to lose their grip and gently levitate myself to the ground much to the amazement of everyone around us. The excitement however is short lived as a large human Jedi walks over and yells

"What the hell, is going on"

"He attacked us Master Windu, the Youngling attacked us" cries one of the three stooges whilst the others vivaciously nod their heads

Turning to me he says "Is this true? Did you attack these three?"

However, before I can answer the small female human Jedi I had seen earlier steps forward and says "Actually Master it was the other way around, these three felt jealousy that he had been allowed into the temple as a teen and levitated him he only did what was necessary to defend himself"

"Thank you Master Aylara, maybe you could take the new apprentice to his dormitory" Master Windu then turns to the three stooges he says "Lying and attacking a fellow student is a serious offence, you shall collectively go before the Jedi council for judgement"

As we turn towards the dormitories at least I hope that's where we are going Aylara speaks "You are from the Jedi colony on Asura, are you not"

"Yes Master, I am Samuelson Kanse from Asura"

"I thought so, when I saw you enter with the younglings, it made sense. It is a pleasure to meet you Samuelson, you will be bunking in the same dorm as Cassandra Reyaan, I take it that won't be an issue"

"Cassie, not at all, we have known each other since we were three"

"Very well, here we are" she says standing before a door "Training begins tomorrow morning at 0630 in the main gym, don't be late" then walks off before I can say anything

I walk up to the scanner and place my hand on it, after a few moments the panel glows green and the door opens, as I enter I am nearly bowled over as Cassandra flies into me for a hug.

" Oh my god, I can't believe you're really here"

"Hey Cass what's up" I barely say before she is pulling me close for a kiss that seems to last a lifetime

"I've missed you"

"I know Cass; I have missed you too"

Comparatively the rest of the day is quiet, as we catch up on the time we have spent apart over the weeks since Cassie had left Asura. The next morning, we are up bright and early and making our way to the gym for training when we feel the eyes of someone on us, when we arrive we barely get seated before the instructor calls

"We need volunteers for the first round of sparring"

When no one steps forward to volunteer he looks at his data-pad and says "Reyaan and Kanse you're up"

Cass and I walk down to the centre of the mats where we both remove our lightsabres and are instead are handed a pair of training sabres which are designed to reduce the risk of accidental dismemberment or injury.

As we square up facing one another I look to Cass and say "Just like back on Asura" to which she nods but before we can say anything else the instructor yells

"Start!"

Having grown up and trained together many times over the years Cassie and I do not bother with the initial feeling out of our opponent instead we leap into the fray, I come in for a slice at her ribs and Cassie blocks and counter swipes at my legs, which I counter by jumping over her in a force assisted leap and swinging towards her neck only to have her force push me back and try for a slice at my arm, this goes on for about an hour neither of us gaining ground but neither yielding, using all of our combined training to simultaneously try to gain the upper hand and stop the other from landing a blow. In the end we end up fighting to a stalemate, neither being able to hit the other and power down our sabres to find the entire gym which seems to have doubled in population watching us, Padawans, Apprentices and Masters alike stare at us, until Master Windu and Master Aylara step forward and say

"Very good young ones, you were most impressive now let's see how you fare against someone more practiced"

Masters Windu and Aylara both remove their outer robes and grab a pair of training sabres before stepping towards us

"AND FIGHT"

The sabres cast their iridescent glow across the faces of the masters wielding them as Cassandra and I stand side to side, and then they are moving towards us with a grace and speed that comes from years of practice, we barely manage to repel their first attack this goes on for a few minutes, attack, repel and back again, until finally frustrated I turn to Cassie and holding out a hand say "together"

"Together" she says grabbing my hand and allowing the force to flow through us as one allowing us to feel the others movements and thoughts before they happen to act as one, and in moments we have it the link of two people with the complete trust and faith in each other that can only be gained by intimate knowledge of the other.

We move towards Mace as one hacking and slashing blocking and counter striking as one covering for the others flaws using the new found togetherness to act as a single entity giving him neither respite or the chance to slow down until finally our blades touch either side of his neck, then turning towards Aylara we pool our combine force power to emit a powerful wave of force energy that rips the sabre from her hands and sends her skidding across the floor and before she can recover we move towards her with a rush of force enhanced speed gathering up a second sabre each as we move before encasing her neck in 4 sabres two from the front two from the back offering no escape

"Yield" comes Cassandra's command strong and without wavering

"I Yield" says Aylara and waits the moment it takes for us to lower our sabres

Having since recovered from the match Master Windu says "Very impressive you two follow me" before exiting the chamber Cassandra and I rush to keep up using the force to retrieve our belongings before following master Windu down the corridor

"Master where are you taking us" Cassandra asks

"I am taking you to your new quarters" says master Windu "It is only fitting that if you are to be trained as Jedi Guardians you should be quartered near the training rooms"

Cassie and I exchange a perplexed look before I ask "but master we haven't been here long certainly not long enough to warrant being trained as Guardians"

Master Windu stops before turning to look at us and says "those chosen to be Jedi Guardians can be any age but you are right simply put the way you fought in there both as individuals and together makes me feel you two share something in the force that makes you ideal as guardians, you exhibited a unity in there that is seldom seen except among twins, I also suspect by the emotions you each displayed that there is something more than simple friends going on there"

Cassandra and I both open our mouths to speak but Mace stops us with a hand gesture "whilst the order is strongly against such relationships, the fact that it exists and seem to make you stronger collectively cannot be ignored, as such we will ignore it, you might even find that among the Guardians you are not alone in having such a relationship, I would however ask you don't engage in it openly throughout the temple"

"Of course master" both Cassandra and I respond

"Very well then let's get you two inside and meet your new master" he says before turning and walking further down the fall until we reach a non-descript door in the middle of a hallway, we enter and instead of a room like all the others throughout the temple we find a training room and a number of what are clearly rooms for meditation, quarters, and other things leading away from it.

Master Windu steps forward before clasping the hand of a Bothan Jedi and saying master SeyLa`ark I have brought you two new students.

The Bothan turns towards us before looking back to mace and says "And who tested them"

"Master Aylara and I did" Mace replies before saying "Honestly we didn't stand a chance, it was amazing to watch two so young fight the way they did, I have only ever witnessed master Yoda fight that well"

He seems to consider this for a moment before saying "Very well if you will vouch for them that is enough for me" then turning to Cassandra and I, says "your quarters are down that way third door on the left" before pointing to one of the corridors leading from the training room "be back here in twenty minutes for training"

"Yes master" Cassie and I respond before making our way to our new quarters


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances this story has been discontinued. It may be continued in the future but as of this moment it will not be updated


End file.
